With the continuous development of the computer technology, the communication technology and the Internet technology, there are more and more categories of electronic devices which can be used by users, such as a desk computer, a notebook computer, a mobile phone and an MP4, and so on. Almost all the electronic devices have display screens, and the user will touch the display screens of the electronic devices more or less during using these electronic devices; for example, during using the notebook computer, the user will touch the display screen of the notebook computer with hands when sharing contents in the computer with others; and particularly in the process of using a tablet computer or the mobile phone with a touch screen, the user touches the touch screen more frequently.
In the related art, whether there is a display screen with a touching function or without a touching function, surface materials of the display screens will be contaminated in varying degrees in the process of the user touching the display screens with hands; for example, when there are stains or sweat stains on fingers, the stains or fingerprints will be left on the display screen during touching.
After the display screen is contaminated in varying degrees, it will have negative influences on display effects, such as dimming of display brightness of contaminated areas and reduction of display contrast of contaminated areas, and so on; moreover, it even makes the user cannot distinguish the displayed contents clearly at the time of the worse contamination.